User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Doctor Who Season 1: The C-lek Menace Pt. 1
This was a little short. The Story: A camera shows a man sitting in a chair in a house. He is reading a book and he starts falling asleep. '' '' Man: Looks like I’m getting tired, probably shouldn’t have stayed up reading Noah’s works… The man goes to his bedroom and shuts his eyes. A flash of light from down the hall wakes him up. Robotic-like voices are heard. '' '' Robotic Voice 1: Spam-in-ate the hu-man! Robotic Voice 2: For the C-lek lord! Man: What the? The man heads towards the door to see a pair of grey-looking robots that resemble a salt shaker. '' '' C-lek 1: There it is! C-lek 2: For the C-lek lord! The man slams the door and cowers underneath his bed. The door gets broken down. '' '' C-lek 2: Search the room! One of the C-leks flips the bed over onto its side, revealing the man. The man screams as the other C-lek shoots him in the leg with a laser beam. '' '' Man: AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! The man grabs onto the bed and pulls it back down and crawls out. He is able to stand up. '' '' Man: Get away from me! One C-lek fires a laser at the man and it skims the back of his head, hitting the wall. The man slumps to the ground as the C-leks go away. '' '' The camera shows the police officers and Loyg outside of the house. '' '' Neighbor: I heard screaming and there was a lot of lights and- Loyg: We’ll go and figure it out, ma’am. Let’s go and see what the damage is… Ynkr: Loyg? Loyg: Hm? Ynkr: Where’s that one kid Joe? Loyg: I’d… I’d rather not talk about it. Meat: What about Nikki- Loyg: Don’t even mention her name… Meat: Ah, well when I joined the police force, Tesla told me that someone flipped the switch on her life support… Loyg: Did he tell you a lot of things? Meat: Yes, he brought up something that he already told me before he died. Loyg: Well now can we go inside? Loyg heads inside and makes his way to the bedroom. '' '' Loyg: Looks like whatever killed him doesn’t care about leaving the bodies around… The other three officers enter the room. '' '' Meat: The hell happened in here? Wach: Huh? Loyg: What? Wach: Look at these scorch marks… Ynkr: Could it have been a blow torch? Loyg: No, it could’ve been something else. Blow torches would burn the house down… this was laser beam… Wach: Laser beam? Loyg: Precisely! Meat: Okay, you’re from an alien planet or something, right? Loyg: Yes Meat: How do you know that this was a laser beam? Loyg: Well, I’ve seen what happens to walls when a laser beam hits them and this is exactly what happens… Ynkr: Well who’s the culprit? Loyg: I’m yet to find out, for now, I’ll gone for a few days putting together evidence… Loyg leaves and heads to the TARDIS. He gets in and the TARDIS goes to a different place or point in time. '' '' Loyg is shown getting out of the TARDIS a few days after the murder. He notices something wrong. '' '' Loyg: What’s going on? A newspaper flies in his face and he starts reading it. '' '' Loyg: “GIR 4Life found dead in house. Police dead”- WHAT?! Loyg flips to the page of the topic. '' '' Loyg: “Unknown entities attack police station yesterday at 6:00 PM, killing all except for one officer. Officer Wachow Man recalls the event by saying “It was a bloodbath. You may think I’m crazy but there was these… robots attacking the officers. My friend officer Loyg was at his house at the time trying to figure out what happened.” There was truly a tragedy today at the San Francisco Police Center for Murder Cases.”… this couldn’t have happened… Loyg throws the paper to the ground and goes inside the TARDIS. '' '' Loyg: Everywhere I go there’s death! Joe, Nikki, Tesla, Meat, Ynkr! UGH! Loyg stands over the control consol. '' '' Loyg: What was the date? It’s December 23rd so yesterday at 6:00 PM… Loyg punches in the date and location onto the control console. The TARDIS appears in the back of the police station. He opens the door and looks at the events from the window. '' '' Loyg: What happens tonight… A flash of light comes from the opposing side of the police station. The officers stand up and shoot at what’s standing on the other side. Yellow smoke is shown coming from the other side. '' '' Loyg: A time lord! Loyg moves over to a window to see who is standing there. '' '' Loyg: Who is that?! ???: That would be my second form… Loyg turns around to see Devil standing there. '' '' Devil: I suppose he would be called The Second Master. Loyg: So you died there? Devil: It saddens me to see myself die but it’s good to see that I’m about to… slaughter this pathetic population… Loyg: I’m sorry? Devil: Watch… A portal opens up and twenty C-leks line up and open fire on everyone in the station. '' '' '' C-lek: SPAM-IN-ATE! Loyg: What in the- this is new… '' '' ''Everyone is killed. The Second Master walks up to a desk and pushes it out of the way, revealing Wach who is cowering. The Second Master raises his hand as in a signal to fire but a high-pitched screech comes from inside the station, causing the C-leks to explode, sending the Second Master flying into a wall. More yellow smoke comes off of the Second Master. Wach scrambles for where the door where the screeching came from. '' '' Devil: Looks like my second form lasted barely a long time… A TARDIS whoosh is heard from the door Wach went into. More C-leks fly through the portal. Loyg sees this and runs for the TARDIS. '' '' Devil: Run… Doctor… you will not live for the next life… I’ll make sure of it. But for now, you’ll witness the fall of humanity! Loyg gets into the TARDIS and quickly teleports to a different point in time. '' '' Loyg: Too much death! UGH! Loyg slams his fist down onto the control console, a loud spark is heard as the TARDIS disappears without Loyg. '' '' Loyg: What? No no no! You big, blue woman! Loyg is stranded in the same grassy field as the previous episode. '' '' Loyg: Oh no… I can’t be here… Loyg looks around nervously. Loyg: There- there’s some reason I’m here, isn’t there? Loyg scans the area with his Sonic Screwdriver. '' '' Loyg: There’s those robots in this area and blown up Angels… A swarm of C-leks leave the forest line and face towards Loyg. '' '' C-lek: You shall become a servant to us! Obey! Spam-in-ate! Loyg: So you’re basically a robotic cult? Well isn’t that just splendid… C-lek: You dare offend us? Loyg: No, I don’t, also, how come you’re the only robot talking? C-lek: We are not “robots” we are C-leks! We are the superior race in the universe! Even more than the time lords! We lay claim to destroying all races! Doc-tooooooooooooooooooooooooooor! Surrender! Loyg: That doesn’t answer my question. C-lek: … Loyg: Quiet, huh? What, don’t you know what to say? C-lek: We are the superior race! For the C-lek lord! Doc-tooooooooooooooooooooooor! You shall serve us! Loyg: Well you definitely love drawing out my name apparently. Well, take me to this… C-lek lord… Loyg walks along the crowd of C-leks. The head C-lek goes in front of him and leads him to a house, Nikki’s old house. '' '' Loyg: This is your base of operations? It brings me great sadness to be in here, you know… C-lek: The C-lek lord is right up these stairs! All the other C-leks: Up the staaaaaaaaaaaaaaairs! Loyg: Finally you all talk… Loyg walks up the stairs but turns around to face the C-leks. '' '' Loyg: Aren’t you coming up? C-lek: Pro-blem! Loyg: That is? C-lek: We have wheels… Loyg: Well, see you in a few minutes or depending how long my meeting with your lord is… Loyg walks through the house slowly. Ultimately reaching a door at the end of the hall. He opens the door. There is a giant C-lek sitting in the middle of the room. '' '' Loyg: Well you’re giant. Shouldn’t you be falling through the floor or something? C-lek Lord: Very funny. I’m amused at your attempt at comedy… Loyg: Well you’re certainly smarter than those salt shakers down stairs… C-lek Lord: Yes, them... The C-lek Lord moves over to a window and looks out to the forest. '' '' C-lek Lord: I never wanted there to be violence amongst my creations… Loyg: What? C-lek Lord: It all started when I was younger. I was so fascinated with technology. My planet was the prize of a distant solar system. When I was working at my own factory, one of my workers who… despised me, per se, pushed me into the machinery. When I woke up, I was this. I couldn’t be alone like this so I built other C-leks and began to manufacture them at the same factory until the same worker that ruined me damged one of the programming chips. They were turned into killers. The ones that had greeted society and cared for them were killed off by the newer ones that were coming out by the numbers. Loyg: What was the worker’s name?'' '' '' '' C-lek Lord: I’ve lived for longer than you can imagine. I’m afraid that I’ve forgotten. Loyg: Well… is there anything else you wanted to see me for? C-lek Lord: See you for? Why did you come, might I ask? Loyg: My ship crashed and your mindless killers- I mean, the malfunction C-leks, sorry, were having their guns pointed at me so I followed them here and they had me come and talk to you. C-lek Lord: Oh no… Loyg: What? C-lek Lord: They… they kill people after they leave this room… that’s why I’ve kept this hum an girl with me for almost five years… Loyg: How did she survive? C-lek Lord: The C-leks act like farmers, despite being mindless killers, as you put, and bring food to me. That’s how I keep her alive. Loyg: Who is this girl? C-lek Lord: Let me show you. Friend! Come forward! An 8 year old girl walks towards Loyg and the C-lek Lord. ???: Hello, my good sir… Loyg: Wha-wha how is this possible? C-lek Lord: Hm? What possible? ???: My good sir, what’s the problem? Loyg: Nikki? Nikki: That’s my name, how do you know my name? C-lek Lord: She appeared in the field, I know not where she fame from. She kept on crying and muttering the word “Daddy”. I had to do something… Loyg: We have to get her to an orphanage! C-lek Lord: The C-leks will kill you! Loyg: There’s scrap metal, right? C-lek Lord: Yes? Why? Loyg: I can build a device, such a device that will cause my ship to come here. C-lek Lord: Well I suggest you start building- The doors breaks down. '' '' C-lek: SPAM-IN-ATE! You’re taking too looooong! You must be spam-in-ated! Loyg: Oh no… C-lek Lord: Nikki! Get behind me! Nikki runs behind the C-lek Lord. '' '' Loyg: Well then, looks like this will be bad for us… C-lek Lord: I’l lcover you! Get behind me and I’ll shoot them down! Loyg runs behind the C-lek Lord and begins to build a machine. In a short time, it is built and Loyg presses a button. The TARDIS appears and Loyg runs into it carrying Nikki. '' '' Loyg: C-lek Lord! C-lek Lord: GO! Loyg closes the door and the TARDIS goes to an orphanage in 2006. '' '' Loyg: Okay, Nikki, tand here and knock on the door. Someone will help you… Loyg leaves and watches as the door opens. '' '' Nikki: Hello, I’m Nikki! Orphanage Manager: Hello, Nikki… where’s your parents? Nikki: I don’t know… Orphanage Manager: Well, we’ll get you a room. Come with me… The Orphanage Manager grabs Nikki by the hand and the two go inside. '' '' Loyg: Well… looks like there is only one more thing left to do… Loyg heads to the TARDIS as the camera fades to black. Next time on Doctor Wiki Loyg: Devil, stop now! Devil: I will not stop until humanity is destroyed! C-lek Lord: You've returned... Loyg: C-lek Lord, C-leks are attacking across the planet! I need your help! C-lek Lord: They're too damaged. Nikki: What happened? Loyg: NIKKI?! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?! Loyg: Joe, I need your help. I don't know if you can hear me, but I need your help... Joe: READY! AIM! FIRE! C-lek Lord: I have many secrets... Loyg: What's your past name? C-lek Lord: I was Captain Warrior... or CW, for short Cleopatra: My soldiers are ready for the attack! Loyg: We need more than spears! Cleopatra: Well... I have something to make up for it... Loyg: It's the end of the world, it seems. CW: ... Category:Blog posts